1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wheeled carriage assemblies for supporting grass trimmers and more particularly pertains to a new wheeled carriage assembly for supporting a grass trimmer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wheeled carriage assemblies for supporting grass trimmers is known in the prior art. More specifically, wheeled carriage assemblies for supporting grass trimmers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,350 by Huthmacher; U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,849 by Gilbert et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,694 by Emoto; U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,100 by Letter; U.S. Pat. No. 2,203,198 by Junge; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 350,463 by Hardesty, Jr.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new wheeled carriage assembly. The inventive device includes a pair of frames each having elongate front, top, and bottom portions. The top and bottom portions of each frame are spaced apart from one another with the front portion of each frame connecting associated top and bottom portions of the respective frame. The front portions of the frames are coupled together. The frames each have an elongate rear fork extending between the associated top and bottom portions of the respective frame. A ground engaging rear wheel is positioned between the bottom portions of the frame and is rotatably mounted to the rear forks of the frames. A generally J-shaped front fork is coupled to the frames between the front portions of the frames. A pair of adjacent ground engaging front wheels are pivotally mounted to the front fork. The frames each has a handle portion adjacent the associated top portion of the respective frame. A pair of generally rectangular U-shaped mounting brackets are coupled to the top portions of the frames.
In these respects, the wheeled carriage assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting a grass trimmer.